Your to Blame
by hiddenxtalent
Summary: Breyton friendship fight. Based on a fight that happened to myself. They are best friends, but the hate is now revealed. Suck at summaries. Urgg. xD. Better inside!


**Hey guys! I am officially back with another story. I don't know if it will honestly be any good, however, I am writing it based on personal expeirience. I have another idea for another story, thanks to the help of others:, but I just got major inspiration to write this one. Please, tell me if I should go on, I think I will anyhow though. : It is about the Breyton friendship fight. I had a fight with my dearest friend earlier this year. ****Though it was pretty different then this I guess.**** I guess you could say at some points, I am bending the truth behind OTH, but that's your view anyway.**** I do bring up afew bands in this chapter. I don't mean to bash Click 5. I love them dearly.**

**Disclaimer: The television production of One Tree Hill does not belong to me. I wish it did, but somehow, I never get that lucky. [. ::emo tear::**

As Brooke struted through the courtyard at Tree Hill High, heads were turning, jaws dropping and rumours flying through the air. But that was a typical morning for Brooke Davis. That's what she saw every morning. She couldn't help being beautiful. It was just in her nature.

Peyton sawyer, was brooke's best friend. Equally popular you could say also. She too, was a beauty. She was built nice, and had natural features, ones were make-up, was not an object.

The whole school knew of these two girls. Not only because of their looks, but because of there spots on the cheerleading squad. Though, Brooke ranked higher in that. Brooke was dating Lucas Scott. Major bball hottie.

They were actually pretty nice, you'd be surprised.

But you might also be surprised to learn that Peyton, is jealous of Brooke. I'm not talking ity-bity jealousy either. I mean freaking annoyed with Brooke but wants to please her at her every need jealousy.

She wants Lucas, and she wants head cheerleader. She wants to live with money like Brooke does, and she wants to be more beautiful. She wantsh er secret to go away. Yupp, a different secret, that nobody but Peyton's father knows about.

And its killing her. Inside, and out.

Brooke spotted Peyton farther down the way, talking to some boys on the basketball team. Funny, Lucas was right next to her. Surprise, surprise! But Brooke thought nothing of it.

"Hey girlie!" She said, pushing her way inbetween the two.

Peyton rolled her eyes discretly, then pulled her act on again.

"B.Davis!" She squealed. "That woul be correct P. Sawyer!" She giggled.

Brooke then turned to Lucas, and wrapped her arms around his neck. She smiled seductivly as she ran her finger up and down his chest, even though there was a shirt covering his hot body.

"So boyfriend, what do you have planned for me tonight?"

Lucas was drooling. Well, not physically, but definitly in the inside. He smirked his 'to die for' smile. "Hopefully, sleeping over."

Brooke pulled him into her, kissing him passionatly. All the guys started 'Wooting', which broke the happy couple apart.

Peyton couldn't help herself, "Get a room next time." She chuckled as she began to walk away.

Brooke found it funny and followed her off. Linking her arm with peytons, "So hows my best friend doing?"

"Okay I suppose."

"That's all I get? Did you not go on a date last night with Mr. Jagielski?"

"Okay, okay. It was great. I mean, we totally had a hot make-out session after." Peyton admited to Brooke. Even though she was thinkning, _'He's no Lucas Scott."_. She really did have a good time with Jake though.

Brooke smiled, she was pleased with herself. "I told you I would find you a boy toy."

Peyton rolled her eyes, and smiled a 'Fine, you win this time' smile.

"But anyway, as we all know, my 18th birthday is coming up, and somebody has promised me for the last eight years that she would throw me the biggest party, with the help of Mr. Davis's money." She smiled guiltily.

"Yeah, and you never let me forget either." Peyton joked. "Alright, I'll get planning tonight. Whats the budget?"

Brooke laughed. "You naïve little girl, there is no budget. Think big, think Justin Timberlake. Eeverybody knows how much I love JT. No cheap bands like the Click 5. They are so old."

Peyton took mental notes, nodding and what not. "Alright, just send over the money, and your wish, is my command!"

Brooke jumped and squealed. She basically jumped onto Peyton, attempting to hug her. "Thank you bestest friend ever! We have to go dress shopping! I am so buying you a new one!"

And with that, Brooke ran off, practically jumping for joy the whole way off.

* * *

Later, back at Peyton's house, Peyton sat at her computer desk, with her home phone to one ear, and cell to the other. Dozen's of windows where open on her desktop. She yelled into one phone, then the other, repeatedly.

"NO! We don't want amature bands like Click 5! We need big!...yeah well….screw you too!" Peyton angrily clicked off the home phone then talked into the cell.

"No not you, sorry. Hmm…I am willing to negotiate."

Geeze Peyt, obsessed much?

**Alright, so it was kinda short, but most of my chapters are always short so no biggie. Whadyathink? Reviews are love…..**


End file.
